The Necessity of Virtue
by parsnip
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to a platonic KagomeSess. [Chapter 5, An Honor Bestowed] It was a gift, his dance upon the wind, his dance with the snow, and whatever chance meeting would lead them together again, she would remember it.
1. In the Beginning

** Title: **In the Beginning  
**Theme: ** Set #1 – Theme 1 - Beginning  
**Genres: ** Gen. Contemplating murder  
**Pairings Represented: ** Kagome/Sesshoumaru (platonic)  
**Word Count: ** 340  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Disclaimer: **The anime and manga, Inuyasha, belongs solely to Takahashi-sama. I merely write fanfiction for my own enjoyment at no profit.

**Summary: **In the beginning, there were two races. Youkai dominated the ningen race until one day, a female miko wandered into the lands and tipped the scale…

**In the Beginning **

In the beginning, there were two races of significance on the Earth. Both ningen and youkai were content in their battle against nature and lived oblivious to each other. As the years past, youkai grew aware of the inferior ningen race as they went into each others houses, made merry and multiplied while youkai lived content in solitude or small groups.

As the multitude of ningens spread and fashioned tools to tame the land and weapons to defend them, youkai knew that dominance had to be settled. Swiftly, they attacked and raided peaceful settlements, growing fat on the thrill of battle. As time passed, youkai knew excellence in the finer things cherished by the remaining humans such as weapon smithing, calligraphy, music, poetry, and leadership.

Then, one day, the balance of superiority was tipped. An onna, keen in intelligence and lacking in social grace, struck a blow to youkai pride. A miko of unknown origins drew forth the fang of one of the greatest youkai in history and gave it to a half blood accepted by neither humans nor youkai. Further salt was poured on the stinging wound of Kagome's triumph when Inuyasha, inferior in all senses, cleaved off the arm of the great Sesshoumaru, feared leader of the western domains.

Pride assaulted, reputation destroyed, the taiyoukai vowed revenge and attacked his hanyou half-brother time and time again, but found failure in each venture by the confounding interference of the ningen onna. With time, respect grew for her courage. With time, he grew to understand the necessity of leaving the Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's incompetent care. With time, he accepted that any wound to his pride was better at the hands of a modest Kagome then the havoc a feral Inuyasha would have on his lineage.

Once Inuyasha found death at Naraku's hands, then he would strike and defeat the miko and regain his honor. He had patience. He could afford to wait. As with the beginning, so will the end be. Youkai shall regain its dominance.


	2. In Rin's Name

**Title: **In Rin's Name  
**Theme:** Set #1 – Theme 31 – Cherry Tree  
**Genres:** Gen. some allusions to moments of angst  
**Pairings Represented:** Kagome/Sesshoumaru (platonic)  
**Word Count:** 1393  
**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **The anime and manga, Inuyasha, belongs solely to Takahashi-sama. I merely write fanfiction for my own enjoyment at no profit.

**Summary: **A peaceful spring day becomes anything but for Kagome Higurashi when Sesshoumaru pays a visit on Rin's behalf.

**In Rin's Name**

She looked so peaceful lying beneath the cherry tree, sleeping. It disgusted him. Humans were far to trusting of the beauty that surrounded them, never looking for the danger standing in plain sight.

He felt so tired though not one muscle showed his weariness. It was a never ending battle to negotiate peace in his lands; youkai and humans alike constantly sought to undermine his dominance. His half-brother's escapades across the breadth of Japan had not helped him either because though Inuyasha's battle tactics were crude, they were also effective and allowed him some modicum of power and respect. Nor were matters helped when the miko sleeping in front of him lived up to expectations and shattered the Shikon no Tama. The dispersed shards proved an unwanted disturbance, lending false strength to the masses. The loss of his arm had not _helped_ keep the foolish from challenging his claims, although, countless battles later, his superiority was now unquestionable save for one pesky hanyou named Naraku. A soft growl echoed in his throat that only the keenest ears could hear. He did not have time for this!

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you think we should wake her?"

Rin, the one weakness he allowed himself, stared up adoringly at her master and savior. Though he would never require her to, she would willingly give up her life to protect the one who had brought her back from death, a promise of protection hidden in the gesture. He had not known at the time protecting her would require him to deal with the miko Higurashi. It was beneath him.

"Leave, I will handle this matter privately."

Rin smiled and bobbed her head, "Thank-you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Turning around, she grabbed Jaken by the robe and began to pull him into the field to play with the flowers, granting privacy to her chosen lord.

Now, how best to wake the infuriating female? She didn't deserve his patience, but he did not wish to demean his person by physically waking her. He had hoped she would wake at the sound of Jaken's squawking protests, but her senses were to dulled and _trusting_. Resigned to demeaning himself even further in this encounter, he swiftly nudged the woman, hard, in the side with his black-clad toe.

"Ouch!" mumbled Kagome as she rolled over onto her stomach, massaging her side with a hand.

In dismay, Sesshoumaru's senses told him she was drifting back into slumber. "Miko," he snapped, "I do not have the patience to wait for you to finish your nap!"

Kagome gasped and rolled away from Sesshoumaru's voice, banging painfully into the cherry tree causing blossoms to fall in a shower with the impact. Stars clouding her vision, she watched the cruel lord twitch his lips, nearly smiling at her expense. Terror infused her body and blocked the pain. Her death was nigh, it had to be for Sesshoumaru to be showing her emotion of any kind. Gulping, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a blow that seemed ages in coming.

"I do not have time for your foolishness," he growled unmoving. "On Rin's behalf, I am here to discuss a matter of necessity with you."

Kagome pried one lid open followed by the other as she carefully averted her gaze behind Sesshoumaru to see Rin chasing Jaken around the meadow with a wreath of flowers clutched in her hands. "Oh," she mumbled gingerly picking her body off the ground to stand in front of the towering youkai lord.

"Precisely. If I had wished for your death, you be so already with your distinct lack of caution. I trust you will do better while my ward is in your care?"

Kagome blinked. Sleep must still be clouding her senses. Did Sesshoumaru just tell her she was going to take care of Rin? He must be joking. Inuyasha would never suffer anything of Sesshoumaru's to hang around with their group while they looked for jewel shards! Shaking her head, she figured she might as well ask. "What was that?"

Sesshoumaru frowned mentally. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. "Rin wishes to spend a week discussing various female things with you and the taijiya. She has started her woman's cycle, and though she hides it, wishes to talk with another female to understand her body's changes."

Kagome's eyes drifted back to Rin now playing keep-away with Jaken's staff of heads. "Isn't she a little young?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "By Rin's reckoning, she was eight when we first met four years ago. That would make her twelve, possibly thirteen, now. She is young for her age to be considered a woman by your standards, but it is not unheard of."

"So," Kagome drawled, "you want me to take care of her for the period of one week and at the end of that time she'll just go back to wandering around with you?"

"Yes," he said succinctly, glad she was finally getting the drift.

"Why should I?" Kagome's face paled as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Throwing up her hands least he decide she was worth killing regardless of Rin's desires, she shouted, "Wait! I'll talk to Rin, but I don't know how Inuyasha will take having another person to watch over in our group."

"Jaken will accompany you to see to her well-fare. If he fails, I'll personally see that his soul is sent to hell."

Kagome shivered at the pleasure inflecting his voice. She would never understand Inuyasha's half-brother. "Okay, but that still doesn't help me convince Inuyasha to let them tag along."

Sesshoumaru stared at the flustered miko. He really did have better things to do. Why couldn't she figure it out for herself? "Very well. I will make a deal with the hanyou." Eyes flicking to the cherry blossoms littering the ground, he smiled again, a bare twitch of his lips. "Every year, until Naraku is defeated, I shall ally myself in the manner of your choosing from the first bloom of the cherry blossoms found in my domain until the last petal falls. It is a fitting exchange for Rin's peace of mind."

Kagome chewed her lip. Could she really trust him? It would work though. The cherry blossoms lasted at best a few days. It would be all either one could stand of the other's aid. "You'll help us defeat Naraku when the time comes?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "If you encounter him during the cherry blossom season."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. "And what if I'd prefer that this truce did not exist except for the sole purpose of defeating Naraku at _any_ time?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not want to spend that much time tailing his half-brother. He vastly preferred searching for Naraku on his own in order to defeat him and cement his superiority. "If we find Naraku at the same time, then I will allow Inuyasha and the others in your group the honor of fighting beside me."

Kagome sighed. '_I guess that's as good as it's going to get.'_ Looking up at Sesshoumaru, squinting against the moving sun, Kagome nodded her acceptance. "Very well, I guess we have a deal."

"Then I will leave you to inform Rin that I will see her in seven days time." He turned and began to walk off beneath the cherry trees. Pausing, his voice carried on the wind back to Kagome. "I do hope you'll forgive my lack of care should you or your friends meet your demise before the final encounter with Naraku. I will not postpone my desire for the Tetsusaiga between the cherry blossom seasons."

"What!" screeched Kagome. She thought she was making progress with the two brothers.

"I look forward to your death, miko. Your death, and the death of Inuyasha. You have both caused me enough trouble."

Kagome fumed as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the forest. It just wasn't fair. She felt used, betrayed, and she wasn't getting paid for having to put up with two insufferable inuyoukai. Shoulders slumping, she turned back to the two kids she was babysitting for a week. Groaning, she realized she was in over her head. Rin had Jaken in a headlock, preventing the squealing toad from rushing after his master. Apparently, she had been in on the deal the whole time.


	3. A Little Bit of Indigestion

**Title: **A Little Bit of Indigestion Indigestion  
**Theme:** LJ Iy-no-kakera Set #1 – Theme 2 – Dreams  
**Genres:** Angst/Sexual connotations   
**Pairings Represented:** Kagome/Sesshoumaru, and Kagome/Sesshoumaru platonic  
**Word Count:** 1607  
**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is the sole property of its creator, Takahashi-sama.

**Summary: **Kagome loses control at the hot-springs when Sesshoumaru unexpectedly shows up and ruins her day-dreaming.

**A Little Bit of Indigestion**

Bliss, pure unadulterated bliss flooded through her body, causing nerve-endings to delight and heat to rise off her flesh. It was almost more then she could comfortably bear.

Opening her eyes, Kagome peered into those of her companion, Sango, also luxuriating in the heady waters of the hot spring. It was a rare moment indeed when Inuyasha allowed them the time, let alone the privacy, to simply relax in a hot spring. A smile lit up her face. She didn't even sit him; he had willing stopped for the evening at her suggestion of course. All in all, she couldn't ask for a better evening. Softly letting her eyelids drift shut, Kagome wedged herself more firmly between two stones and let the mineral heavy hot springs lull her to sleep.

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome slid beneath the water with her sudden movement. Flailing, she fought her way through endless miles of suffocating water, fighting against the lure of oblivion while black spots clouded her vision. Bursting from the water, she heaved in a great lungful of air. Hacking, coughing up acrid tasting water, she weakly pulled herself to the shore.

Collapsing on the bank, she waited until her breath was caught and her eyes adjusted to the light of the moon above her. Groggy from sleep and near drowning, the miko looked around herself, trying to spot Sango and wishing that the taijiya had woken her from the unintentional nap. But the demon slayer was gone.

Blinking against the purple darkness of night, Kagome fought to raise her body from the ground. Standing, she peered around the clearing, panic rising in her soaked body. Nothing looked familiar. Not a tree, not a bush, not even the stars above her appeared to reside in their normal celestial patterns. Only a single stump, half covered in moss, appeared somewhat familiar, thankfully.

Nervous, feeling a gaze devour her shoulder blades, she hunched over, unable to pierce the veil of night. Feeling around on her hands on knees, she crawled along the edge of the hot springs, heading towards the lone familiar stump where she had deposited her clothing earlier.

Relief lightened her breath when her hand felt the rough texture of the bark and her eyes alighted on the short silhouette; she patted the top edge expecting to feel the smooth cotton of her uniform. All she felt was weathered bark. Dread consumed her as she felt all up and down the stump and the surrounding area. Someone had run off with her clothes.

"I'm gonna get you for this Sango!" she muttered, gritting her teeth. Taking refuge behind the stump, she shivered. She could still feel someone's gaze boring into her skin. Anger suffusing her limbs, she gritted her teeth and snarled, loudly. "Will you stop looking at me and get me some clothes!"

She knew it was Miroku. It just had to be. No one else had a gaze that felt as lascivious as his. She nearly gagged. To think she'd have to pander to the monk just to get something to cover herself made her sick.

"I have no intention of giving up my clothes to a lowly human."

Kagome gasped and turned to face the velvet smooth voice of her enemy. Pressing her shoulders against the stump, she covered herself as best she could with her hands and bent knees. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru stared disgustingly at the miko. "I was hoping you'd remove yourself from these premises. I have a wish to bathe."

Kagome mouthed an "Oh." Swallowing in discomfort, she mumbled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Kagome watched his eyes close and heard a soft sigh escape his lips. As he turned his back, he reached with one hand for his obi while he spoke. "Just leave before you try my patience more."

Her breath caught in her throat. He was undressing and doing an admirable job of hiding the effort it took him to untie the complicated knots. Slowly, he removed each piece of clothing causing the heat of embarrassment to rise off her flesh as a blush crept down her neck. But she could not look away. It was physically impossible.

Frantically, she fought to turn her head, blink, to do something! But she could not. '_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought as she felt her body act on its own and against her volition; she was standing up.

'_No!'_ she screamed inside her head as her foot slid forward a tentative step.

'_Please stop' _she sobbed as she took another step closer to the smooth skin gleaming in the moonlight.

'_I don't want to do this,'_ she sniffled, wishing tears would at least gather in her eyes. Anything would give her hope, a sign that she had some control over her actions.

She watched with dread as her hand lifted off her body, exposing one breast to the gaze of the taiyoukai as he turned his head to glare at her intrusive presence. Her hand, oblivious to the warning inherent in his gaze, touched the smooth alabaster skin of his shoulder and moved with a life of its own, brushing fingertips down the expanse of unmoving flesh. Fear locking her imaginary throat, she waited for the killing blow, a snide comment, or even a simple rejection and mutual disgust. But she was once again disappointed. He did nothing but glare.

Clenching her teeth, her hand fell flush against his back as she took a tiny step forward, sliding her barefoot against the leaf strewn ground. Her body pressed closer, barely leaving a gap between their bodies as her free hand reached up to weave the disembodied fingers into his white locks.

Resisting a gag reflex, his head loomed over her own as her mutinous hand tugged it closer. Breath mingling, hearts racing in horror, she felt her lips press tightly against his own, tasting and nipping at the surprisingly soft flesh.

"… "

'_Ew.'_ She couldn't believe it. She was kissing her enemy, a man who had tried to kill her and her friends innumerous times. She was lucky she had no control over her actions. If she had been, she would have thrown up all over Sesshoumaru's furry pelt by now.

Nose twitching, the only sign of life that there was someone other then a lustful Kagome residing in her body, she breathed a sigh of relief when their lips parted. At least it was all over now. But sadly, Sesshoumaru had other plans.

Growling, he grabbed the hand still pressed against his back and pulled her closer to rest flush against his chest. Pressing his lips against hers, he started ravishing her mouth, trying to swallow her whole as his hand slipped lower to caress her hip and press her against his growing desire.

'_Ew, ew, ew, gross, ew…'_ was the mantra desperately repeated in Kagome's mind as she struggled to close her eyes, to block the image of a demon lord enjoying the taste of her mouth and her flesh pressed against his own.

Wrenching free of the limbo she had been consigned, she freed her mouth from the sweet taste of his own. Leaning back, struggling to create distance between them, she screamed.

"Smack!"

Kagome blinked, tears clouding her eyes as she stared into the concerned brown eyes of a feminine face while a furry paw stroked her hair in comfort.

"Sango? Is that you?"

The taijiya nodded, concern clouding her voice. "Sorry about that, but I had to wake you up!"

Kagome shuddered as the memories returned with sharp focus. "Please tell me that didn't just happen."

Frowning, Sango looked over her shoulder at an equally groggy Miroku. They had both been woken-up by Kagome's whimpers and screaming. What they had not expected was the difficulty in waking her up. Hence, the slap. "I'm not sure what you were dreaming, but you haven't been out of our sight the whole night."

Brow crinkling in perplexity, Kagome swiped a hand down her torso, feeling cotton against her skin. She was fully clothed. Raising blue eyes to met brown ones, she smiled in relief. "So I didn't fall asleep in the hot springs then did I?"

"What? We haven't found a hot spring in three days!" whispered Sango softly wishing that they had. They had fought several demons over the course of those three days and not a stream in sight.

True memories flitted through Kagome's brain, swiftly replacing those of her dream. A smile blooming across her face, Kagome flung two arms around Sango's neck. "Thank god for that," she whispered.

Face twisting into a grimace, her stomach lurched with the sudden move to sit-up and rebelled against her. Roughly pushing Sango away, she tilted her head to the side and emptied her stomach of supper, lunch, and possibly even breakfast.

"Ugh," she moaned. "What the hell brought that on?" she said, secretly thinking it was because of her dream. She had so desperately wanted to mark Sesshoumaru in a similar fashion.

Inuyasha keh'd as he dropped to the ground from his perch up in a tree. "You better clean that up, wench, because I'm not smelling anymore of Miroku's bad cooking tonight. I've already had enough of it."

Kagome nearly swallowed her tongue. Of course. Bad things always happened when Miroku cooked, food poisoning and indigestion included. Wiping off her mouth with a cloth provided by a guilty Miroku, she vowed to never again eat his cooking as Sango had done. She was better off starving then having anymore indigestion induced nightmares of Sesshoumaru returning her kisses.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

This might be pushing my platonic critera for Kagome/Sesshoumaru, but I think since it's fairly obvious that Kagome didn't like it, and since Sesshoumaru can't defend himself…I think it's okay. Meh. Only 97 themes left to go…but it may be a while before something new is posted. I've got a ton of ideas for one-shots with different characters as well as some chapter fics to work on. Sigh…so busy, but at least my motivation came back!

Oh! One more thing, do you think I should include a Table of Content at the beginning? You can simply e-mail me found on my profile if you'd rather not drop a review. I'd hate to up my review count simply because I asked a question. It just wouldn't be right, not to mention I think bans the use of reviews as a message post. Hm…


	4. An Unexpected Rendevous

**Title:** An Unexpected Rendevous  
**Theme:** Set #1 – Theme 21 – Ornamental Hairpin  
**Genres:** Fluff, General  
**Pairings Represented:** Kagome/Sesshoumaru – friends, Kagome/Inuyasha  
**Word Count: **1013  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is the sole property of its creator, Takahashi-sama. I merely use her characters for amusement. This was also inspired by the theme list at the livejournal community iynokakera.

**Summary:** One moonlit night, Sesshoumaru seeks out Kagome to determine the truth behind the rumors of her upcoming nuptials to his half-brother, Inuyasha, and in the process give her a gift…

**An Unexpected Rendevous**

Kagome's soft voice blended with the incessant chirping of cicadas. "There's no need to hide, Sesshoumaru."

The taiyoukai scowled, certain that no one would see the expression hidden in the shadows of a tree as he was. The miko had gotten to good at sensing his aura. This was now the fourth out of five times she'd acknowledged his presence, and the fifth one was an almost certain omission on her part.

Stepping into the moonlit clearing, he walked forward to stand side-by-side with the woman who had been the decisive element in the last battle against Naraku. He still roamed at large, true, but as a human, and not as a youkai. Somehow, Kagome managed to purify the evil right out of him which resulted in the annihilation of the persona known as Naraku. He still couldn't believe the incompetent woman had been the one to end all things.

Kagome sighed. He was always so quiet. "Why have you sought me out this time Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not seek," he intoned coldly, unwilling to admit she was right in this instance. "I came on business that would have been settled with or without your knowledge."

She smiled. He was always like this. Most often he came at Rin's insistence. Other times he came to see Inuyasha. A bond had formed between them as they fought repeatedly with each other, a bond of respect. Inuyasha respected Sesshoumaru for his speed and calm intellect. Sesshoumaru respected Inuyasha for his brashness. While predictable, it was often most effective when the hanyou managed to do something different; it was always unexpected. "I see. Well then, may I at least help you speed yourself on your way?"

Silence descended as Kagome waited. Their meetings often led to this, Sesshoumaru sulking and Kagome waiting. She sighed again.

Sesshoumaru shook himself from his reverie and spoke. "You will be mating Inuyasha on the morrow."

Kagome blushed. Studiously avoiding eye contact, she continued to stare across the clearing at the pond. "We will be married, yes." She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru came to ask that although perhaps it wasn't so far-fetched. It took Inuyasha forever to get the courage to ask her that special question. Granted, he used the term 'be my mate' rather then 'be my wife,' but she couldn't protest to much. At least Kikyou was no longer living in limbo and had retreated quietly to hell after Naraku's demise.

Silence stretched between them again as the moon fell another inch in the sky. It was growing late, and Kagome needed to retire soon else Inuyasha would have a sleep deprived miko on his hands. Not much fun would be had for either party if she didn't rest soon. Turning to face Sesshoumaru, she was thrown off balance. He had a sad look in his eyes as the wind played softly with his Mokomoko-sama. He almost looked lost.

"Sesshoumaru?" she queried softly, breath barely disturbing the air in front of her.

He slowly turned to face her, eyes sliding past her own to rest on the pulse beating strongly at the base of her neck. Reaching into the folds of his obi, he pulled out an ornate, ornamental hairpin. It was made of fine jade with the visage of a wise old dog carved into the long pin with obsidian flecks for eyes. It was stunning.

"My father had this made for Izayoi. Since he could not mark her in the traditional ways of youkai, he had this commissioned as a sign of possession. If Inuyasha is determined to take you for mate, it would be best for you to wear this at all times as well."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru held out his hand with the pin resting on his palm in front of her. He obviously wished her to take it from him. Reaching out a trembling hand, she caressed the smooth jade lightly before picking it up. Eyes tearing, she looked up into Sesshoumaru's ever stoic face and looked for the hidden emotion in his eyes. There was guilt shining in them.

"Thank-you, Sesshoumaru, for giving me this. I'm sure Inuyasha will be happy to see it again."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, acknowledging her thanks. "He may not be, but let him know the pin will not be as ill-fated as its previous owner found it to be."

Kagome frowned as she watched the demon lord stride purposely away from the clearing. Many minutes passed as she pondered his strange words before making her way through the trees back to Kaede's hut. She really did need to rest, having only wandered in the night in an attempt to convince herself everything was real and not a dream. A moonlit meeting with Sesshoumaru had done little to alleviate that nagging doubt.

Walking up the steps, she felt a hand brush her shoulder. Turning, slightly startled, she smiled. Inuyasha was standing behind her, concern evident in his gaze. He must have realized why she wandered alone and been waiting for her return.

"Kagome," he breathed taking in her scent and the calm aura surrounding her. His ears twitched as a faint scent rose from her hand. It was musky and lined with the taste of wet hair, dog hair. Eyes drawn to her hand, he saw her pale fingers flex around a long, green stick. Cupping his hand around her own, he caressed the fingers into yielding their prize.

Eyes immediately flicked up into Kagome's rather curious ones. "Kagome, where did you get this?" he whispered, fear tightening his throat.

"Sesshoumaru gave it to me," she whispered, equally quiet. "He said it was no longer ill-fated." Her eyes widened as she felt a tear trickle onto her raised palm. "What did he mean?"

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a fierce hug, the hairpin lodged between himself and Kagome. "It means he'll protect you as a member of his family. He's accepted you and me with this ornament."

Kagome smiled, and hugged him back, silently murmuring a blessing to the wind and hoping Sesshoumaru would someday hear it.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **When I wrote this, I was actually inspired with two alternate endings. One led to fluff and the other angst with character death. I decided to post the fluffy version here, but if you're interested in the alternate ending, just click on my webpage link listed on the profile and go to the first post. It's listed under "fiction haven."


	5. An Honor Bestowed

**Iynokakera Theme:** Set #1 – Theme 62 – Snow Dances  
**Genres:** Fluff, General  
**Word Count: **839  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is the sole property of its creator, Takahashi-sama. I merely use her characters for amusement.

**Summary:** It was a gift, his dance upon the wind, his dance with the snow, and whatever road lied ahead, whatever chance meeting would lead them together again, she would remember it.

**An Honor Bestowed**

Kagome stared dreamily at the star studded sky above her. The air felt chill against her face, but she didn't mind it. Not when she had such memories to warm herself with.

She saw him a few days ago, dancing on the wind. Well, no, he wasn't really dancing as one might think by today's standards, but he was dancing none the less. His movements mesmerized her, the way he dipped and stretched and turned with grace.

He was breathtaking.

She hadn't meant to spy on him. She had only been seeking a little solitude, distancing herself from her friends. She had stolen away while Sango and Miroku were in the middle of another one of their spats and Inuyasha was busy chasing Shippou around for some insult or another. It was cruel of her to leave the little kitsune at Inuyasha's mercy, but she knew the he could handle himself.

She just needed a few minutes alone, and so had set off into the forest towards the stream Inuyasha had pointed out before they stopped for the night. She hadn't meant to walk alongside it. Her intent had been to sit on the stream bank and watch the water flow beneath the thin layer of ice already coating its surface. Instead, she turned her body downstream and followed the soothing sounds where it was wont to lead her.

And it lead her to him, to Sesshoumaru, lord of whatever lands he happened to be roaming in. His demeanor demanded no less of the youkai that surrounded him. His movements that day proved it so.

She sighed longingly, and closed her eyes against the vision of eternal beauty above her to focus on the beauty in her mind's eye. His hair had flowed around him, shiny and breathtaking like the parting strands of rain as it fell lazily to the ground. The whiteness nearly blinded her, making it difficult for her to tear her eyes away from its ebb and flow around his shoulders and down his back. His trademark fur snapped and growled in play as the great taiyoukai twisted his body in complicated movements, jumping into the air, flying on the wind.

She knew her jaw must have been hanging open for a full ten minutes before she realized she was staring at the demon lord honing his skills, practicing against an invisible foe as lithe and powerful as himself. His pride would allow no less of the wind, and gravity had no choice but to relinquish its claim on the supple body that defied it so.

He was absolutely beautiful.

A smile graced her lips as the intricate katanas and delicate footwork replayed itself, forever etched into her memory. It was burned into her soul, the beauty of that dance on the wind.

It was when the wind graced her with a gentle touch that she realized the sky was teasing her vision with snow flakes. The softness landed on her cheek and enshrouded her in a silence that was comforting rather then lonely. It was a silence that made her feel all the more blessed to see Sesshoumaru's unfailing grace as he concentrated on slicing snowflake after snowflake with a delicate twist of his Tensaiga.

It was when he landed only a few feet from her, that he acknowledged her presence. His eyes had met hers and taken their glistening depths at face value, the awe within his just due. With a flick of his wrist, he returned the life-giving sword to his waist and turned his back on her, disappearing into the steadily falling snow.

His haori blended into the whitening surroundings, his hair swaying in farewell to the wind until the next need for practice. He had left her, standing in the snow kissed ground, pondering the vision he had allowed her to witness and live to remember.

It was an unexpected gift her gave her, one that lingered on the edges of her thoughts as she traversed the hard road before her, pursued by Naraku, hounded by Inuyasha to walk faster, to stretch her senses further and more accurately for the Shikon no kakkera. It was a gift that she was willing to cherish in the nights ahead as it left a smile on her face and allowed her spirit to soar.

She opened her eyes to gaze once more at the clear evening sky above her and the half moon reflecting on the soft snow blanketing her surroundings. Peace filled her heart at the honor bestowed, and she vowed, as she turned over in her sleeping bag to cuddle closer to Shippou's warmth, that she would do her utmost to return that honor, to repay that glimpse of dancing snow.

With a soft sigh, she drifted into sleep, warmth washing her soul with a brilliance to match the stars above. It was a gift, his dance upon the wind, his dance with the snow, and whatever road lied ahead, whatever chance meeting would lead them together again, she would remember it.


End file.
